


A Masterpiece

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Paint, Drabble, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sis, makeup or not, you are a motherfucking masterpiece."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Drabble request by nepetasaur on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masterpiece

Paint covers the walls and floors of her hive. The pelts from her recent kills lay haphazardly all around. You follow the curves o the cave walls,eyes half lidded and vision blurred from your latest sopor intake. It smells like her. The scent of her skin and hair sticks to the back of your throat.

Her lusus,a big white feline heap lays snoozing on a bit of fur. Small purring snooze break the silence of the room. It is very peaceful and so much different from your own hive. You love it. 

The kitty-cat herself sits cross-legged on the stone floor,her hands stained a plethora of colors from paint. Her eyes , large and almond shaped,stare at you intensely. Nepeta is waiting for something. That something would be your approval. She wants you to say something. Anything about her cozy cave-hive.  
You smile,lazily waving a large hand around. "The only way ,kitty-sis ,you hive could be more miraculous if there was a fountain of elixir all up in here." By the time you are done with your spiel, she is on her feet. Nepeta pads over to you,throwing her arms on you neck. Fuck she is short. On her tip toes she hardly reaches your chest. Or is that because you are so tall?

"Really? Thank you, Gamzee. Gosh you are so _purr_ fectly sweet,"she breathes into your chest. You can feel the soft purring laced in her words vibrate through you. Slipping your arms around you, your smile grows. "Not a problem,sis. Now sit back and look at the surprise I got you."  
You pull away from her, taking out something one could only describe as precious. Your makeup kit. Various shades of grey and white stand stark in the crimson light of Nep's hive. And you look up to her, watching as her face shimmers with wonder and pity. "For me? You mean your paint! What does this mean,"she asks,her hands going up to grab at her throat.

"This,kitty-cat,"you say,dipping on long finger in the white,"is how _I_ do my painting. I may not have any of these wall paints, but I sure do got this."  
The scent of greasepaint is heavy in the air as you carefully start to work on Nepeta's face. The soft lines of her cheekbones fade into the sharp contours of a sinister clown so quickly that it almost scares you. She no longer looks like little Miss meowbeast. Instead,standing at five foot strong is a gorgeous laugh assassin with needle teeth and fierce claws.

She marvels at herself in a mirror. "Wow! I never thought makeup could be so _purr_ tty!" But fuck is Nepeta just that. You wrap your arms around her from behind,resting your chin on her head. "Sis, makeup or not, you are a motherfucking masterpiece."


End file.
